The present invention relates to body fluids absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins and the like.
In such body fluids absorbent articles, it is well known to use discrete particles of a superabsorptive polymer as a component of the liquid-absorbent core. It is also well known that the discrete particles gelate and aggregate to form blocks.
The presence of the blocks prevent body fluids from transmitting and spreading within the absorbent core, resulting in deterioration of a body fluid absorbing capacity of the core, in spite of using the discrete particles. This tendency becomes more and more significant as a content of the discrete particles increases and/or an absorption rate increases.